Dragons
Being some of the oldest and most feared beings from the Prime Material Plane, dragons are often revered by many cultures across the planes. Dragonborn Dragonborn are reptilian humanoids that were some of the first to walk out of the primordial ooze of the world as it took shape. The first Dragonborn had very unstable but adaptable DNA that let them quickly change to better fit their environments within a few generations. This led to many differences between each type of Dragonborn, such as silver and white Dragonborn evolving into being warm blooded egg laying mammals, black and bronze Dragonborn forming gills, and the many varieties of breath weapons that each type has. Early Civilization The early peoples had spread across the old super continent before the tectonic plates shifted and they began to separate. Along with them being adaptable and using their breath weapons to fend off the early horrors in the world's beginning, the first peoples were able to grow quickly after discovering how to make fire to incubate their eggs and how to vary the temperatures to determine the child's sex. Not having the female population be carrying their young for long led to more defenders and workers to quickly build up their settlements. While each region had their own civilizations and kingdoms, the threat of giants and their armies led to them joining under the rule of one tyrant emperor named Bahamut. While their organized might may have been impressive against any other foe, they were no match for the sheer might of the giants and had to relocate many of their settlements. This lead to the more central cities to become larger in population and diversity as the warriors and refugees moved in. Furthermore, these peoples wanted to be represented in the government if they were going to live under his rule, so Bahamut formed a council of leaders from the many nations. These were picked by Bahamut himself, so they mostly acted within the wishes of the tyrant either way. The Dragonborn needed a more powerful weapon that could fight toe to toe with a giant, and the mages within Bahamut's court were working on fusing wild beasts with elemental power that their people had so easily adapted and merged with. These beings included basilisks, behir, elemental wyverns, psuedodragons, and guard drake. While these did help to an extent, they often got smart and ran off to populate and terrorize other people. Not deterred in the slightest, Bahamut had them create more and more powerful beings Kobolds In the beginning before most of the Dragonborn civilizations, there were these smaller reptilian humanoids who followed around their hunting parties looking for scraps. This eventually lead to a symbiotic relationship between the two peoples where the kobolds did small tasks for the Dragonborn and were fed and accepted into the community. They were often considered no more than pets or livestock despite their intelligence. Over time many communities took these little scamps for granted and began treating them as slaves. Those who escaped went on to hate the Dragonborn and swear eternal vengeance upon them. They tend to following larger and tyrannical beasts due to their history of subjugation, but others decided to go in the opposite route by